Fluid fossil fuels such as oil and natural gas are becoming scarce as these fuels are consumed by a world whose population is continually growing. Also, the supply of oil to industrialized countries has been and could be again interrupted. For these reasons, there is a need for a method for converting solid carbonaceous materials such as oil shale, tar sands, coal and the organic portion of solid waste to liquid and gaseous hydrocarbons.